Glee meets Glee
by babeitscoldoutside
Summary: The kids in Glee club really wonder what's on that DVD in the choir club that says 'Glee Season 1 & 2'. SO they diceide to watch it - and are shocked.


**A/N: This is a glee Fluff/Angst meme fill!**

* * *

><p>„Where is he?" Quinn groaned, her elbows digging into her knees as she pouted and lazily rubber her hands together, obviously done with waiting for their teacher to show up.<p>

"I don't know, but if you would make good use of your time, that might be a good idea." Rachel commented as she pulled out another DVD from the board on the other side of the room. "Look, I found a lot of shows of very big names in the industry already." She waved a Barbra Streisand DVD around and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"What's that?" she said a moment later, getting up and dropping down into her chair with a slightly frown on his face as she started down at the DVD in her hands. "What is it?" Finn asked and bent over to her.

"It says Glee Season 1 and 2." She mumbled, looking at the plain white box. It had no pictures on it, no labels, just the letters spelling out the name across the front.

"Oh who knows. Maybe it's some old choir videos." Santana shrugged before going back to work on her nails.

"But why does it say Season 1 and 2 then?" Rachel asked back, turning the box over in her hands, trying to find some hint.

"Maybe," Brittany started slowly, "one competition was in spring and the other one was in summer. So it was the first to seasons." She nodded, looking rather sure that her suspicion was right.

Santana tried to suppress a grin as she finished off her nails and threw her legs over the other girl's lap who instantly placed her hands on her shins.

"Just take the DVD, Rachel." Puck groaned from the last row, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Rachel's head snapped around and she pursed her lips slightly before speaking again. "I'm not going to steal school property, Noah!" she exclaimed.

The Mohawk boy just shrugged, got up and walked down the few steps to pull the DVD out of her grasp. "I will." He commented and turned around without another word to shove it into his bag.

"We should watch that after school." Finn decided, "you can all come home with me. Right… Kurt?" he added quickly, glancing over at the other boy who sighed heavily.

"Blaine was going to come over." He said and Mercedes nudged his ribs which caused him to blush and roll his eyes.

"He can watch it with us," Finn shrugged. "So it's set, we're watching this after rehearsal."

"If Mr. Schue decides to show up." Quinn pointed out.

That was the moment the door swung open and a slightly panting Mr. Schuester entered the room. "Sorry it took me so long, guys. But guess what! I have a few new Journey songs picked out!" he smiled happily.

The entire club just groaned.

* * *

><p>"Everybody settled?" Finn asked an hour later when they were all bundled up in their living room in front of the TV.<p>

"Just put the DVD in, Finn!" Kurt groaned. He was trapped between Rachel and Blaine and blushing furiously at how he was basically pressed up against him. Sure, Blaine and him had gotten pretty close friends lately, he would even go as far as say best friends and they were pretty comfortable around each other – Kurt had even let him see him with barely enough hairspray on – Kurt couldn't deny he had a little crush on him. Or maybe a big one. And having his thigh pressed against his while his arm was somewhere on the backrest behind his head because there was no space for it between them didn't exactly help the situation.

So Finn did as he was told and settled back down in his armchair, hitting play. The first episode started and everyone went quiet. "That are the cheerios." Puck finally shrugged, assuming it might just be some kind of wrong-labelled cheerio DVD, eyeing Quinn rather happily.

"I don't remember us being filmed." She pointed out, but then again, there had been so many rehearsals, she didn't remember all of them.

But then, a new kind of quiet fell over them when they watched a slightly horrified looking Kurt being thrown into a dumpster. Everyone stared at the screen, unable to say a single word. "What…" Puck started but broke off again.

"What is this?" Kurt asked weakly, frowning at the screen. He really didn't need to be reminded of that.

"I'm still sorry about that, dude." Finn pointed out and Puck nodded in agreement. Kurt just shrugged and leaned back further into the couch. E felt the brush of a hand on his shoulder and noticed it was Blaine's who had moved it from the backrest and was giving him a slight squeeze. He shot him a small, thankful smile before focusing back on the screen.

After a few more minutes of shocked silence, Rachel spoke again. "Guys, this is scary." She whispered as she watched herself crying in front of Figgins as she had Sandy Ryerson fired. "How… why is that on there? What is this?" she asked and shook her head in defeat, leaning against the couch and slightly against Kurt who was unable to mind right now.

They kept watching, there was no way they could turn this off again, this was incredibly scary but fascinating.

By the time they had reached the fourth episode, Quinn was cringing in her seat and attempting to hide as far away as possible. "I've been through this for 9 months. I don't need to see this again." She mumbled and for some unknown reason Puck, who was sat on the floor next to the couch, reached out to hold her hand. She looked startled but didn't pull it away.

Suddenly, music startled playing and Kurt's face went pale. "No." he said sternly. "No no no." But yes. There he was in some tight leotard dancing to single ladies with Brittany and Tina. The two girls giggles over that, pointing at each other and complimenting their dancing while Kurt felt his face close to exploding from the heat. Wary, he dared to lift his head a little to steal a glance at Blaine. Thankfully he wasn't looking back but staring wide eyed at the screen. "Blaine?" he asked softly and his head snapped around instantly. The smile he gave him looked a little weird and crooked but Kurt wasn't sure what to make of that – or the way Puck giggled and attempted to high five him.

A little later, when Kurt thought it couldn't get worse, it could. This time, he didn't say anything, but merely watched his own coming out on screen and somehow sensed the hand on his shoulder squeezing again, but this was one of the few occasions when he couldn't care. Because he was actually close to crying again just because his dad was so incredibly _amazing._

"You okay?" Blaine asked softly and Kurt just nodded, swallowing thickly and releasing a heavy sigh before trying to smile at Blaine. He must have failed because the other boy just chuckled softly before focusing back on the TV.

"I never realized how _fucked up_ Mr. Schue is." Puck finally commented and for the first time since starting the DVD, everyone chuckled slightly. "I'm serious. This guy has some issues. And he keeps preaching to us. He needs to sort himself out." He huffed and even without saying anything, everyone knew they were agreeing.

"Oh my god." Kurt breathed when he recognized a scene a few episodes later. "Please, no. Oh god." He muttered as he watched himself look more distressed then ever, telling Miss Pillsbury something about Bambi. He closed his eyes the moment he threw up on screen. "This is embarrassing." He mumbled and frowned when he noticed that someone was patting his knee. Rachel. He raised one eyebrow at her, but she just shrugged softly.

A bit later, Rachel was the one to groan beside him, but only seconds after noticing what they were on now, Kurt joined right in. "Kill me now." Rachel whimpered as obviously everyone else was trying to keep back laughter when she was kind of trying to seduce Mr. Schue on TV. "You-you had a crush on Mr. curly?" Santana choked out, waving her hand around as she laughed some more and slumped back against Brittany.

"What's is up with Hummel though?" she added with a raised eyebrow as she watched him furiously chewing on his lip. "Shut up." He grumbled and Finn turned around with a frown. "Are you alright man?"

Sighing, Kurt just nodded towards the TV. _I honestly love you_. "Oh." Finn said and Kurt slapped a hand to his face, trying to hide in it. "That is so embarrassing. Why did all the weird stuff happen to me?"

"You had a crush on Finn?" Blaine piped up with raised eyebrows.

"Do not judge." Kurt warned him. "You can talk. You're not on this." He grumbled.

"Not judging." Blaine promised softly and kept his eyes on Kurt's face until he gave in and returned to look to see Blaine give him a gentle smile. Could he please just stop looking so damn perfect? It wasn't fair and it was distracting.

"Wow." Finn said and slowly shook his head at the TV.

"I know, I'm sorry." Kurt muttered quietly.

"No, I am sorry." Finn corrected which caused Kurt to look up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "I mean, I never really said no, did I?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck. "At least not at that point. I kind of led you on, huh? I'm sorry, dude, I really didn't mean to."

Sighing, Kurt waved it off. "Forget it, Finn. I was kind of scary too though. I mean, god, look at me. I'm a creeper."

"I really like you though."

Groaning, Kurt shook his head. "That is nice. Can we keep watching now?" he asked and Finn looked like he actually considered that an actual question before he obviously decided to shut up and focus on the screen.

Another couple of episodes later, Kurt thought he might as well die now please. Brittany on the other hand seemed rather excited. "Kurty, Kurty!" she basically sang, pointing at the screen. "It's us, look!"

"I do not have to see."

"Yes you do, look!"

"No."

"Kurt, are you… making out with Brittany?" Blaine suddenly asked and his head snapped around to look at him.

"That was a rather stupid idea of mine…" he mumbled as he heard himself asking how boy's lips tasted like.

While Brittany found it her duty to inform everyone loudly about how good Kurt's lips tasted and how soft his hands were, Blaine shifted a little closer, nudging Kurt softly. "Don't be embarrassed." He whispered.

"Blaine, I'm wearing horrible clothes, my hair is a disaster and I'm on my couch making out with a freaking girl whilst telling my dad I'm having sexual relations. How am I supposed not to be embarrassed?" he huffed out.

"You still look good. You shouldn't have tried to change yourself though. You're great the way you are." He smiled and Kurt's heart did another funny little skip. Stupid feelings.

So they finished the season off, only interrupted by glares at Finn when he called Kurt's decoration _faggy_ – Blaine looked ready to jump him – and a very shocked Rachel Berry. "He almost slept with her." She whispered weakly. "Mr. Schuester almost had sexual intercourse with my mother." She whimpered and fished around for her cell phone. "I need to tell my dads to make an extra appointment with my therapist."

By the end of the season, Rachel had fallen silent though and heaved a sigh. "I really was a bitch, wasn't I?" she asked softly. "I was so selfish." And the fact that no one argued that point didn't even surprise her. Though Kurt did find her hand and squeezed it softly. "I was crushing on Finn, Quinn was pregnant, Santana was a …" he trailed off as he could basically feel her glares at him, "… wonderful human being?" he asked and she gave him a fake smile. "Anyways, we were all pretty messed up I guess."

"Kurty?" Bittany piped up.

"Yes?"

"I ship us. Kurttany." She pointed out.

"What, that's a total crack ship!" Tina pointed out.

"What's a crack ship? Is that like… a ship that hit a rock and is sinking? Like Titanic? Was Titanic a crack ship?"

Tina rolled her eyes and attempted to explain what the term crack ship referred to while Kurt just groaned and threw his head back against the armrest – or at this point, more like Blaine's arm. "Oh." He said quietly and Blaine chuckled, patting his shoulder gently.

"I ship them." Rachel pointed towards the two boys to her side and Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"Rachel! Shut up!

"What? You're cute.

"Rachel!" he literally felt like his head might just explode. Or maybe making her head explode sounded like a more inviting idea right now. He glanced over towards Blaine who's cheeks seemed to be a little more coloured than normally too. Damn him for being so adorable.

"In that case I ship Puckleberry." Kurt decided and crossed his arms.

"What? I totally ship Quick." Blaine frowned slightly.

"No, no. I'm all for St. Berry." Tina decided.

"Great…" Finn muttered in front, focusing on the TV.

"How about Faberry?" Brittany shrugged and everyone turned towards her but she had found Finn's secret gummy bear hiding place and was too busy digging into hose to notice.

"Can we go on now?" Quinn finally snapped, looking everywhere but at Rachel as the second season started playing. The boys went to drool over Brittany, Santana and Rachel when the Britney Spears Episode came on and Brittany said _It's Britney, bitch._ At least 10 times before that one ended. The next episode was spent with everybody laughing at Finn when he prayed to a sandwich and Rachel almost slapped him across the face when she found out he had asked a grilled cheese to be allowed to touch her boobs.

Then, in the next episode, Kurt was wriggling slightly uncomfortable again as his crush towards Sam, who had kept rather quiet so far, became rather obvious. He didn't dare looking at Blaine.

Suddenly, a room came in sight. Pictures of Brittany. "That's me!" she giggled, but then there were two pairs of shoes. Of legs. Of cheerio uniforms.

Santana stared wide eyed as she was kissing the girl's neck and talking about scissoring. "Uh, guys…" she started and swallowed hard, but Puck just waved one hand around.

"Oh we knew."

"What?"

"Who doesn't know you two are so getting it on? Though seeing it is a whole different story. Screw everything I said. I ship that. Hard. If you know what I mean." He wriggled his eyebrows and Santana attempted to kick his head but failed.

"Don't, Sanny." Brittany mumbled and rested her head against her shoulder. Sighing softly, Santana linked her pinkie with hers and leaned her head against her best friends – they hadn't really decided what else they were yet.

"Any chance I get to see that live? Now?" Puck added and eyed the two girls and this time, Brittany had a hard time holding back a Santana who was basically screaming at Puck in Spanish. Sadly, neither of them had paid enough attention in class to understand what she was saying, but they doubted they really wanted to understand anyways.

So they watched at little more and finally, Kurt's face lit up a little when he recognized the familiar staircase. _My name is Blaine. Kurt._ He could feel Blaine nudging him and when he looked over he was grinning rather happily to have found himself on that DVD too. How on earth could someone be happy about the fact that their own life was on some DVD? But then again, Blaine managed to be happy about almost everything so he really shouldn't be too surprised.

By the time Blaine had grabbed Kurt's hand on screen, the girls were squealing in their seats. "See, I told you I ship that!" Rachel giggled.

"Oh my god, you guys are adorable." Mercedes grinned and reached over to shove at Kurt's shoulder. He kept his eyes firmly on the TV, refusing to look anywhere else for the sake of his head staying in one piece after it had been in danger of bursting several times before already.

"It's slow motion, guys. That's like… totally cliché!" Puck laughed as the two of them ran down the hallway hand in hand.

"Shut up, it's cute." Quinn pointed out and smiled happily at the TV.

And then the song started. By now, Kurt felt like Blaine had just become the biggest teen star ever with all the girls giggling and sighing and pointing at the TV. "I think they're fangirling over you." Kurt grinned, trying not to laugh too much into Blaine's face. He just blushed a little more and gave him a coy smile before focusing back on the TV.

"Oh my god. Blaine. Marry me?" Rachel asked, clutching her hands together over her heart as she blinked back over to her.

"No one ever sang a love song to me!" Quinn pouted.

"What about Beth?" Puck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That doesn't count. Besides, you didn't wore a _school uniform_."

Puck frowned because really, what was that supposed to mean, but Santana opted for clearing that up.

"It's true." She shrugged from her place where she was still bundled up against Brittany. "The hobbit is totally hot in that blazer. Gives m ideas what I'd like to do to that little uniform-clad ass." She suggested and winked at Blaine who turned a deeper shade of red than Kurt had at any point of the afternoon.

"Santana!" Kurt hissed and she just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't bother, Hummel. You think we didn't see the faces you were making at Dapper boy? You want on that too."

"Santana, shut up." He almost growled at this point and he looked intimidating enough to make Santana raise both perfectly manicured hands and actually be quiet. Again, he didn't dare looking at Blaine.

So the episode went on, they all had a few good laughs and shared guilty looks over the glee boys – and Tina – using Coach Beiste to cool off. When the scene came on were Kurt asked Blaine, David and Wes if they were all gay and went on to explain how miserable he was feeling, no one said a word anymore. In silence, both Rachel and Blaine went to take one of Kurt's hands and it took him a moment to actually register what was going on. He was holding hands with Blaine. Probably just for comfort reasons, but still. His heart picked up a faster beat despite the rather depressing images on the TV.

A little later, Santana could only hold herself back in the last second when she saw Kurt's face when he received the _Courage_- texts. Instead she just hummed to herself and bit her lip to hide the grin that was beginning to form. Blaine chuckled lightly next to him, but shut up when he saw Kurt being shoved into a locker for the about hundredth time since they started watching.

And this time, Kurt tensed too. He dropped both hands that were still holding his and instead clung on to the edge of the couch as he saw himself confronting Karofsky, basically screaming in his face. "Blaine," he whimpered quietly, not sure if he could have even heard.

But apparently he did because his eyes were on his face immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked, honest concern in both his face and voice as he shifted slightly to be able to turn towards Kurt a little more.

Kurt felt like dying. He couldn't go through this again. He couldn't _see_ this again. It was all coming crashing back and he remembered and almost _felt_ it like it was yesterday. The lump in his throat was growing and he knew he was shaking, he could feel his fingers trembling against the material of the couch as he desperately tried to get a hold of it to have something to hold on. Something that wouldn't let go, that would stay. Even if it was just a damn couch.

But seemed to be that he didn't need to try. He heard Blaine gasp quietly, realisation obviously kicking in and a second later, the arm that had previously been on the backrest, found its way around his shoulders properly and tugged a little, forced him to close the few inches of space that had been between them before. But Kurt wasn't used to this, he wasn't used to being held or hugged – and that was obviously what Blaine was trying to do but kind of failed because of Kurt's unwillingness to move. All he could do was try and hold the tears back and bite his lip so he wouldn't make a sound. And then, he decided to glance at the TV.

It had been a bad decision, because the exact moment he looked up, Karofsky lunged forward, grabbed his head and forced him into a violent kiss before trying to go in for a second one. And that was where Kurt broke, where he couldn't push anyone away anymore. Where he just let the chocked sob he had been holding back escape and allowed Blaine to pull him into an embrace and where he even clung on to the lapel of his blazer.

Everyone else was quiet for a moment, staring at the screen in shock. Nothing was heard but the quiet voices from the TV that no one was listening to anymore and the almost silent sobs from Kurt that were muffled by the fabric of Blaine's blazer.

Puck was the first one to speak. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to go out and make sure he dies a very painful death." He growled loudly. After that, all hell broke lose. Santana basically jumped into the couch, yelling in Spanish with an occasional "I will ends him!" thrown in and probably plotting some ways to torture him before he died. Through all the noise, Kurt just pushed into Blaine even more and he dared to say something as well.

"Guys," Blaine said, loud enough for everyone to hear but not quite yelling. "Can we maybe plan his violent death a little later please?" he asked before going back to slowly stroke at Kurt's back as his head rested on top of his. Normally, Kurt would be a blushing, giggling mess by now, considering how close they were, but this was an entirely different situation. He was just glad Blaine was there to hold him and to make sure he was alright. He could have his heart beat out of his chest over this later.

And everyone obeyed, went quiet and looked at the two boys before – in some was of weird synchronic impulse – they decided to throw himself at them and tackle hug them. Kurt almost laughed as he felt Puck's Mohawk somewhere against his side, Rachel holding one of his hands, Quinn pressed against that shoulder, Mercedes on his back, Finn's hand on his shoulder, Finn patting the part of his back that Mercedes wasn't covering and Brittany stroking his hair while singing some kind of nursery rhyme about gooses. Sam, Santana, Mike and Tina were around too and patting and rubbing every part of him they could get. And now, Kurt was smiling.

But he was unable to move. Though he wasn't a sobbing mess anymore, the force of his friend's hugs kept him securely in place with hid face pushed into Blaine's shoulder. "Sorry." He mumbled but Blaine just chuckled softly and shook his head. "I basically have Puck on my lap, so don't worry about that." He grinned. Kurt smiled back, shrugging slightly, "I always had my suspicions if he really was as straight as he says." The nudge of Puck's head against his side made him squeak a little, but he could see the boy grinning from where he was.

"Why did you never tell us, dude?" Finn finally asked, bringing the mood back to the tense one from before.

Kurt sighed and turned his head as good as he could, though it was still leaning against Blaine's shoulder. "Because," he started slowly and swallowed, sucking his lower lip between his teeth and nibbling on it before he went on, "He said he'd kill me if I did."

Again, everyone went crazy which thankfully mean they were jumping all over the place again, yelling death and murder – half English, half Spanish, so Kurt could shift away a little, but Blaine left his arm somewhere around his shoulder and grasped his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Something told Kurt he wouldn't let go anytime soon. And he didn't want him to either.

"I'm going to get my dads in touch with their lawyers and the LGBT community. That is sexual harassment, we can't let this pass." Rachel decided furiously.

"And we might have to show him again what happens if he messes with any of us." Puck pointed out, glancing towards the other boys who nodded in agreement.

"Guys, please." Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Don't. I don't want any of you getting hurt over this either, okay? You know, this is…" he was basically cut off by the TV.

"_A very hard thing to come to terms with."_ Blaine said on the screen and only now everybody noticed that Blaine had known before. And that he had been there for Kurt when no one else had noticed. They watched the rest of the scene in silence and gasped as Karofsky attacked Blaine too, but shot Kurt acknowledging looks when he pushed him off of him.

Kurt and Blaine shared a soft look and a shy nudges, only interrupted by Tina's final giggle. "You two are officially my OTP here." She pointed out.

"Is that about Titanic again?" Brittany asked and Tina just sighed.

"You guys _really_ are clueless about the whole fandom thing, aren't you? You need to get on Tumblr."


End file.
